Wings of Fire: A Danger Reborn
by AnUnforgettableFriend
Summary: Blizzard is the adopted child of two Nightwings for his heritage of being a Sandwing and Icewing hybrid. Living in the rain forest was easy, especially with his best friend; Moonwatcher. But what changes will his existence make to Phyrria? When the Prophecy of Jade Mountain occurs, will Blizzard aid in helping the Jade Winglet? Or will he be the one to destroy them?


Author's Note;

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR BLIZZARD AND THE OCS NOR DO I HAVE OWNERSHIP OVER THE SERIES. THIS IS MERELY A FANFICTION.

(Also, feel free to give me feedback. I don't want to pair Blizzard with the canon characters so I'm looking for some suggestions. You can post a reference of the character you want to be added in the chapters! This is my first time writing a fanfiction so...ROAST ME with your comments! Cheers, Mew.)

The blanket of darkness, sprinkled with the silvery white colour of the bright stars had covered over the entire world of Pyrrhia. One of the most peculiar must be the Ice Kingdom with its realm of glorious sparkling snow, the cold blue of their oceans and the sheen of their ice polished upon the ground, peace was relevant when you ventured in on this time for only night guards patrol the area around at night, with only the quiet hum of the ocean tuned out in this ideal environment

A small, huddled black shape sweeped out of the higher towers of Queen Glacier's magnificent castle heading towards one of the miniature jagged mountains in the southern east. The shape ventured into the beam of moonlight raging from the three moons set high in the sky, revealing a female Icewing with her only notable accessory to be the single, golden or silver, circle dangling off her neck dangerously as if it would slip off the moment she made a single twitch of movement. She was very beautiful with polished, moon like scales and a apparent complicated spiral like patterns of her scales being a lighter colour of the blue sea. But it was the twisted expression of concern on her face that seemed to make her even more beautiful then she already was.

She twisted her snout to glance worriedly behind her as she flew faster, creating a burst of speed with her ice like wings. But it almost seemed like something was dragging her down despite her grand efforts of freedom, when her wings swung wide open to push herself up; any dragon would notice the small but noticeable bump on her stomach, a clear sign that this terrified dragoness was with an egg.

Frost. A female Icewing of royal blood being the first female niece of Queen Glacier and destined to marry an Icewing prince of similar standing or so that was would of happened if the all perfect Princess hadn't fallen in love with a Sandwing ambassador named Sandstorm who had came previously a year ago ( The exact amount of time a dragoness has to carry her egg ) in an attempt to forge an alliance under the orders of Princess Blaze of the Sandwings who was embroiled within a war of her two other sisters with no support whatsoever other then the majority of the Sandwings of course. The negotiation succeeded and Sandstorm proceeded to dwell in the heart of Queen Glacier's castle for the time being under the excuse that the fortress had only started its construction. It was noted that he wore a specially enchanted animus bracelet to keep warm in the sub zero temperature of the Ice Kingdom.

But gradually as he started falling in love with Princess Frost despite their slight interactions with each other, eventually 'the time being' had swapped with 'for now' even when the fortress had finished building ages ago and this had ultimately resulted in Queen Glacier growing increasingly suspicious when she had discovered or in a better word; _noticed_ the peculiar behaviour of the upstanding Icewing princess and the flustered appearance of the handsome Sandwing diplomat. Yet Queen Glacier for the first time in her life had believed naively that _her_ perfect daughter would never risk falling in love with a Sandwing and that she had merely fallen in love with instead another unsuspecting Prince of the Icewings. The Queen had paid for her trust in her very own daughter later on as we might discover.

The affair was shocking when it was discovered about a fortnight ago when Frost had escaped to the craggly, ice mountains in which she hid her beloved Sandstorm. The effects were devastating when the two were discovered, Queen Glacier had ordered in a rage to capture the ambassador and execute him immediately when he was caught. Frost had protested wildly and managed to get the centric character to safety in the mountains that she was currently making a beeline for. She was only a few meters away and the distance had reduced in a remarkable amount of time before she landed on the smallest, most unsuspectable cave with its entrance facing to the back. The Icewing landed with an audible loud thump on the cliff, snow raised in clouds around her in a turbulence as she clawed her way to her still sleeping Sandstorm.

"Sandstorm, I-" Frost managed to gasp out, reaching her left talon towards the very back of the cave shrouded in darkness, pain replaced worry and her aloof features contorted tremendously. She gasped again and crawled her way to the fur carpet in the middle of the caved room with her sharp, ridged claws digging into the cold ice below her. She had realized that Sandstorm wasn't here, he had turned out went hunting even in the blizzard that was happening quite closely to this patch of snow mountains. Frost rolled onto her back, breathing heavily as she began to experience the very first stage of motherhood as a dragon, giving birth to an egg.

It was like a thousand eternities had passed, the bloodcurdling cries of the Icewing were told to be terrible to behold by those who had, but the flutter of powerful wings were heard and in a moments time, a good looking Sandwing with golden scales burst into the he saw, laying in the middle with her whip like tail curling protectively over a pure white egg with a golden hue was Frost and the egg. They spoke no words when they began packing their meagre amount of items before immediately and instanously like a dragon breaking the bones of a lizard, they left for the border which separates the Ice Kingdom and the Kingdom of Sand.

This was the last ever heard of the couple after they had buried the egg in the scorching hot sands on its left and the cold ice on its right. It was suspected that Queen Glacier had caught up to them, executing Sandstorm and jailing Princess Frost for life. This happened at the year right before the Dragonets of Destiny saved Phyrria.

 _ **Recorded by the Keeper of Timelines and Memories, Dust.**_


End file.
